My Heart is Damaged
by Silly Bracelet
Summary: Yeah right Bolton..you have everything.You have Gabriella-everyone likes you.I'm popular,sure,but no one likes me.Everyone hates me.I was kinda surprised why Jared actually even asked me out."A Troypay Story.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart is Damaged**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own anything but the plot.Am I lying?Go figure.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Everyday it's getting worse.._

"Jared!I can't take all of this.I'm leaving,I'll be back later."an Angry Sharpay took her purse,and slammed the door shut behind her.She made her way down the road,and groaned."URRGH!I hate him."She was loud enough for her next door neighbor to hear her.Troy Bolton."What's that girl up to now"  
Troy got out of the shower,and got dressed.He was fast and ran down the s stairs.He was lucky she was there.Not standing-but sitting on the hot sidewalk of the summer's day."Sharpay?What's up?"Troy sat down next to her,  
slowly."It's just Jared.He's always bugging me,making me do all the work.It was a mistake dating that guy."Sharpay sighed,and looked at him."Then why don't you break up with him?If he makes you so unhappy..it'll start making people around you,unhappy too.People will start worrying and.."Troy looked up at the sky,and looked at her with a smile on his face."Like me."

"Pssh,yeah right Bolton..you have everything.You have Gabriella-everyone likes you.I'm popular,sure,but no one likes me.Everyone hates me.I was kinda surprised why Jared actually even asked me out."Sharpay sighed once more."It's okay.You have me as a friend-I know."Troy smiled,and looked into her beautiful,brown eyes.They leaned in--but Troy's phone rang."Oh,uhm,you better get that,"Sharpay looked away,and twirled her hair while he opened his cell phone."Hello?Troy." "You know,urm,about that date?" "What?" "I don't think I'll be making it today." "Gabs?You sound like you're crying"  
"No,urmm.." "And you're moa-" "NOTHING!I uhm,it's just the tv playing some-  
thing weird.I better change it.I'll see you later-" She hung up on him."Wow,  
strange."Troy looked at Sharpay."What's up?"Sharpay stood up,and brushed her mini skirt."Gabby won't be making our date.Something's been wrong about her this past week,"Troy stood up as well,and smiled at Sharpay.

"So,are you going somewhere?"He shut his phone,and put it in his pocket.  
"I can't go inside,"Sharpay said."Jared's in there.I guess I'll hang out for a while,then I'll come back at night." "And where exactly are you planning to hang out?"Troy looked at her.She grabbed his arm and smiled.  
"Your place."They walked inside,revealing Troy's big,hardwood floor house."We can hang out,chill,and pop in some movies."Troy smiled,and hopped on the couch with her."I'm going to change out of these--it's uncomfortable"  
"Oh yeah-Shar.My sister's clothes are upstairs,you can wear them.My 'rents and everyone else went on vacation for a few."Troy got up,and lead her upstairs.  
"Uhh,here's Laur's room,go and change.I'll be downstairs.What movie?"Troy smiled,and opened the closet door."Pick anything you like." "Uhm,anything you have,It doesn't matter.No horror freaky movies!"Sharpay waved him out,  
and shut the door.

It took her a few minutes to find a black cami,and some girl boxers out of her purse."How do I look?"She twirled around,smiling at Troy."Awesome,  
possum." "Geee,I'm not a possum,but I'll accept it."She jumped on the couch.  
"So,what movie?" "You'll see."Troy put his arm around the couch where Shar was sitting.The movie started,and the title came on."SAW FOUR?!CHANGE IT,  
CHANGE IT,CHANGE ITTTTT!"Sharpay dug her face on Troy's arm,grabbing on to his shirt."Don't worry,I'm here."Troy laughed,as the movie started.After an hour of the movie--Sharpay was screaming,jumping up,and cuddling up to Troy.  
That part-he liked."TROYYYY!Change it.Please?This'll give me nightmares"  
Sharpay looked at the clock.The lights out made everything worse in the movie.  
"At least turn on the light."

The movie was done in another hour,and the DVD menu was on.Troy and Sharpay were cuddling,and Sharpay's head on his chest."Night night,"Troy whispered.  
They slept-and the next day,Troy woke up first."30 fricken messages,Gabriella"  
"I was worried." "You know that I'll always be home." "What if something happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart is Damaged

Chapter 2  
_Do The Same Things and it hurts_

"So,how are things with you and uh,Gabriella?"Sharpay shot a smile at Troy.  
They would talk every now and then to each other-to vent some anger,or just to hang out and chill from all the upcoming problems.Every second they talked or saw each other,they'd be instantly best friends.It's scary how fate works-because you might love someone,but that one person doesn't love you back.Might sound kiddish--but it's the truth."Every thing's fine,it's just that I always get the feeling that--she's with someone else,you know?"Troy looked at her,with his eyes glistening to the shine of the sunset.Sharpay stroked his hair."I feel the same way too--about Jared.But.I know him,he wouldn't do it..at least I don't think.I don't know.It's confusing."She frowned a little,but it turned into a weak smile.

"Aww,Shar.If he did that to you,I'll totally get him,"Troy smiled at her.  
Sharpay's smile turned into a sigh."Thanks,TB.I really appreciate it"  
Troy looked at her,and leaned in.Sharpay-was leaning in too,but she quickly pushed away."I understand,Troy,but it's wrong.You know it."A day passed,  
and they hadn't talked to each other since.Sharpay knew she hated him before,but,things were different now.Way different."Sharrie?"Ryan,Sharpay's brother knocked before entering inside her room."Yeah?"The blonde was lying down on her bed,looking bored."Dinner's ready,are you gonna eat?"Ryan sat down next to her,and patted her stomache."Uh,no,I'll just grab something to eat later,maybe."Sharpay shot a smile.

"Alright,we'll leave leftovers." "Gee,what's nicer than slobbered food"  
Sharpay chuckled,and waved as her brother walked off.Ryan knew when the limit reached high,and he would leave if he didn't wanna get yelled at.  
Downstairs,the Evans' family had a delightful dinner,but things were quiet.  
"Ryan,how was school today?"Mrs.Evans took a bite of her lasagna."Good"  
Ryan smiled."You guys leaving again?"It was an insult to their parents-  
because they always left on the weekends,and it was a friday."Yes,we're going to your Grandma's house,"Mr.Evans took a sip of his wine.The smell of the squished grapes made Ryan's mind tingle.He felt dizzy."Ma,can I be excused?"

The next day,a party was being held at the Evans' like every weekend-  
their parents had left 5 hours ago,and that's when the party started.Every corner you see a couple making out (it didn't matter if it was boys or girls),and some people 'getting it on'.The party would last until next morning,which gave Ryan and Sharpay the whole day to clean up.

* * *

I know,a sort of boring chapter :P Sorry for the long wait,hope you like this one.


End file.
